Open Your Eyes
by KKaiBear
Summary: Gangguan identitas disosiatif, sebelumnya disebut gangguan kepribadian ganda, biasanya merupakan suatu reaksi terhadap trauma sebagai cara untuk membantu seseorang menghindari kenangan buruk. Apa yang harus dilakukan Kim Kai? [Kaisoo/Chanbaek/Hunhan/GS] Kim Kai/Jongin - Do Kyungsoo/ Romance/Hurts It's Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1 (hurt)

Author POV

 _"Tidak,, jangan tinggalkan aku. Hikss.. hikss"_

 _"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu lagi."_

 _"Tidak…. Tidaaaaaaaaakk"._

"haaah.. jantungku,, mengapa sesesak ini? Siapa dia? Siapa?" ucap Kai yang terbangun dari mimpinya. Kai bangun dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya dengan wajah yang gusar bahkan terlihat seperti ketakutan.

"haaahh, siapa sebenarnya orang itu? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa dadaku begitu sangat sesak melihatnya pergi?." Ucap Kai di depan cermin. Kai menatap wajahnya yang terlihat ketakutan tadi dan bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya orang yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpinya itu? Setelah menatap wajahnya yang cukup lama kemudian Kai menyalakan kran air di depannya untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Kai berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya kemudian melihat jam yang ada di nakas dekat ranjangnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 itu artinya sudah memasuki jam olahraga paginya. Ya, Kai memang dikenal dengan orang yang sangat suka berolahraga, Kai memiliki banyak kemampuan lainnya mulai dari kemampuan akademik sampai non-akademiknya. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian olahraga Kai mulai berjalan keluar dari apartement tempat tinggalnya kemudian memasuki lift lalu menekan tombol lantai dasar. Setelah sampai di lantai dasar Kai berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat gym yang tak jauh dari apartementnya.

Setelah berolahraga selama satu setengah jam lamanya Kai memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartement tempat tinggalnya. Kai mulai memasuki lift dengan menekan tombol 10 yang menandakan bahwa apartementnya berada di lantai 10. Setelah memasuki apartmentnya, Kai langsung menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya untuk membersihkan dirinya. Tidak perlu waktu yang lama Kai menyudahi acara bersih-bersihnya. Setelah selesai mandi Ia tak lupa untuk bercermin.

"wahh. Kau benar-benar tampan tuan Kim." Gumam Kai kemudian tersenyum yang tak seorang pun mengetahui arti dari senyuman itu. Ya Kai memang tampan, kulit tan yang Ia miliki menjadi ciri khasnya. Namun, kulit tan yang dimiliki oleh Pria itu tidak membuatnya menjadi jelek, melainkan menjadi lebih seksi dan lebih menarik perhatian wanita maupun pria lainnya.

Setelah memujii diri yang tiada habisnya, Pria tan itu berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan mendekati lemari besar yang berwarna coklat untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Sebelum melenggang lebih jauh ponsel Pria itu tiba-tiba berbunyi menandakan bahwa seseorang telah menghubunginya.

Drrrrtt, drrrrtt, drrrttt (anggap saja, getaran ponsel)

Kai berjalan mendekati Ponsel yang berada di atas nakas dekat dengan tempat tidurnya. Dan benar saja seseorang telah menghubunginya. Seseorang yang mungkin spesial bagi Kai sendiri.

"Hai sayang,, selamat pagi?". Ucap seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Pagi juga sayang". Jawab Kai

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti merindukan ku kan?" ucap orang itu.

"cihh, bukankah kau yang menghubungiku terlebih dahulu? Itu menandakan bahwa kau yang merindukanku bukan?" ucap Kai

"yayaya,, aku sangat merindukan mu. Boleh kita bertemu?"

"tentu saja, dimana kita bisa bertemu?" Tanya Kai

"bagaimana kalau di cafe biasa kita bertemu? Aku juga sangat lapar"

"tentu sayang, ganti pakaian mu. Aku akan menjemputmu 30 menit lagi" Ucap Kai

"aku sudah siap sebelum menelfon mu sayang. Jangan terlalu lama dalam 15 menit kau harus sampai di sini."

"hei sayang aku harus memakai baju terlebih dahulu" ucap Kai

"ayolah Kai semakin lama kau seperti ini maka semakin lama juga kau sampai di sini, waktu mu tidak banyak. Ku tutup telfonnya." Putus wanita tersebut, yang mengakibatkan Kai sedikit kesal tetapi di akhiri dengan senyuman.

"haaahh, wanita memang selalu seperti itu". Ucap Kai yang diakhiri dengan senyum andalannya.

30 menit kemudian….

Kai menuju tempat tinggal wanita itu menggunakan mobil Ferrari Hitamnya. Sesampainya di lokasi apartement wanita itu, Kai keluar dari mobilnya untuk menjemput wanita kesayangannya itu yang dari tadi berdiri di halaman utama apartement itu.

"Hai sayang." Sapa Kai kepada wanita tersebut kemudian mencium pipi sebelah kanannya.

"cihh, lama sekali. Kau tau aku sangat lelah berdiri di sini. Kau terlambat 15 menit Kai" Kesal wanita itu

"ayolah sayang, jalanan sangatlah macet. Apalagi di jam seperti ini." Bujuk Kai kepada wanita kesayangannya.

"baiklah. Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Lain kali jangan seperti itu." Balas wanita itu.

"baiklah nyonya Kim" ucap Kai dengan wajah yang ceria

"hei sayang, kau belum menikahi ku" jawab wanita itu

"cepat atau lambat kau akan menjadi istri ku nona Lee Hyun Ji" tegas Kai

"baiklah baiklah" ucap wanita itu sambil berjalan ke mobil mendahului Kai. Tetapi wanita itu tiba-tiba terhenti karena Kai menghentikan tangannya kemudian menyeringai

"Hei nona, kau belum memberikan hadiah mu" ucap Kai dengan senyuman khasnya yang mampu membuat wanita manapun menjadi gagal MOVE ON.

"hadiah apa maksudmu? Sepertinya aku tak pernah berjanji untuk memberikan mu hadiah dalam waktu dekat ini". Ucap wanita itu

"kau tak harus berjanji untuk memberikan hadiah ini" tiba-tiba Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wanitanya itu dan

Chuup.

"yakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik wanita itu.

"menciummu. Apalagi? Ini adalah satu kegiatan yang harus kau lakukan setiap hari saat kita menikah nanti" ucap Kai dengan bangganya

"cih,, kau bahkan tak pernah ingin bertemu orang tua ku. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa kau akan menikahiku? Kesal wanita itu

"ayolah sayang, jangan seperti itu. Aku pasti akan menikahi mu" bujuk Kai karena melihat wanitanya sedang kesal..

"kapan Kai? Kita bahkan sudah berpacaran tiga tahun, tapi apa yang kau tunggu hah? Tanya wanita itu.

"sudahlah, aku tidak ingin merusak hari ku dengan hal ini. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang" tuntas Kai dengan menarik tangan wanitanya ke dalam mobil.

10 menit kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah café

Kai turun dari mobilnya begitupun dengan Hyun Ji kemudian berjalan memasuki sebuah café yang sering mereka kunjungi. Ya beberapa pasang mata melihat pasangan tersebut tanpa berkedip. Pasalnya pasangan tersebut terlihat sangat serasi, membuat wanita maupun pria yang ada di café tersebut terlihat sangat iri.

Pada saat Kai dan Hyun Ji memasuki Café tersebut Hyun Ji berjalan dengan tidak sabaran menuju salah satu meja yang ada di café tersebut. Kai yang melihat itupun terkekeh dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya itu yang sangat menggemaskan baginya.

Kai kemudian berjalan mendekati Hyun Ji tapi sebelum sampai Kai menabrak seseorang lebih tepatnya seorang Pria bermata bulat layaknya seekor burung hantu.

Bruuuukkk

"maafkan aku." Ucap Namja bermata bulat itu sambil membungkuk

"tidak, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf". Ucap kai kepada Namja bermata bulat itu

"tidak aku yang salah, maaf tuan"

"ahh baiklah aku memafkan mu. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kai kepada namja itu

"namaku…."

"KYUNGSOO-YA" panggil namja lainnya membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo langsung melihat ke sumber suara tersebut.

"Ooo, Kyungjae hyung. Tunggu sebentar." Teriak Kyungsoo kepada Kyungjae

"maaf tuan, sepertinya aku buru-buru. Permisi" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan Kai yang hanya diam mematung

" _Kyungsoo? Namanya Kyungsoo? Jantungku, ada apa ini? Kenapa begitu sesak?"_ gumam kai dalam hatinya. Tanpa Kai sadari Kyungsoo telah meninggalkannya sendirian dan diam mematung

"ada apa? Siapa dia?" ucap Kyungjae Namja berambut blonde

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu menandakan bahwa dia tidak tahu siapa pria tan yang ditabraknya tadi

"tadi tanpa sengaja aku menabraknya." Ucap Kyungsoo yang terlihat kebingungan

"sudahlah. Ayo kita akan terlambat." Ucap Kyungjae ke Kyungsoo

Kyungjae dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan keluar Café. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata telah menatap tajam kearah mereka.

"hei sayang, kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah memesan makanannya." Ucap Hyun Ji kepada Kai yang terlihat cemas

"tadi ada sedikit masalah. Tapi sekarang sudah selesai, jangan khawatir" jawab Kai

"kau sungguh tak apa? Wajah mu terlihat pucat" Tanya Hyun Ji terlihat khawatir

"sayang, kau bisa pulang sendiri bukan? Aku harus pergi ada rapat yang harus ku hadiri." Ucap Kai kepada Hyun Ji

"ada apa? Kita bahkan belum memakan pesanan kita. Hah baiklah pergilah. Aku akan pulang setelah pergi ke perpustakaan" ucap Hyun Ji

"maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Aku pergi sayang , sampai jumpa" Kai pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya tak lupa mencium pipi wanitanya itu.

"hati-hati" balas Hyun Ji yang terlihat sedikit khawatir

Kai berjalan keluar Café dan masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung pergi dari café tersebut.

Sebenarnya Kai hanya beralasan bahwa dia memiliki rapat penting yang akan dihadiri, Namja tan itu justru pulang ke apartement nya karena merasa sesak dan juga pusing. Sesampainya di apartement nya Kai langsung menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya di atas ranjang King Size nya. Ya Kai memiliki apartement yang sangat luas sehingga tak heran jika dia memiliki ranjang berukuran sangat besar itu.

"hikss, siapa kau? Siapa Kyungsoo? Mengapa ini sangat sakit?" isak Kai yang lepas begitu saja tanpa mengetahui penyebabnya

"jantungku, sangat sakit. Siapa kau kyungsoo?

TBC

Haiii, ini ff pertama aku, ini masih tahap pembelajaran oke? Jadi jangan bully aku

Typo everywhere

Terimakasih buat senpai ku yang selalu mendukung dan member masukan. Terimakasih juga buat teman-teman, dongsaeng-dongsaeng yang mendukung. Aku sayang kalian.

Jangan lupa review yahh…

Salam hangat KkaiBear


	2. Chapter 2 (Wellcome)

**_KAISOO FANFIC_**

 _Summary :_ _Gangguan identitas disosiatif, sebelumnya disebut gangguan kepribadian ganda, biasanya merupakan suatu reaksi terhadap trauma sebagai cara untuk membantu seseorang menghindari kenangan buruk. Apa yang harus dilakukan Kim Kai?_

 _MainCast : Kaisoo_

* * *

 ** _FANFICTION by KKAIBEAR_**

 **in**

 ** _OPEN YOUR EYES_**

* * *

 _~wangi tubuh mu masih jelas teringat di benakku, aku tak bisa melupakan mu begitu saja. Aku rasa sangat dekat denganmu tapi juga jauh di saat yang bersamaan. Siapa dirimu sebenarnya?~_

 _Drrrrrt drrrrt drrrtt_

"ayolah Kai, angkat telefonnya."

Drrrrt drrrrt drrrrt..

"halo KAI" bentak seseorang

"hmmm.. ada apa?"

"apa yang kau lakukan hah? Ini sudah pukul berapa?"

"maaf Chan sepertinya aku…."

"cepat bangun, mandi dan ganti pakaian mu. Setelah itu datang ke kantor" ucap seseorang di sebrang sana

"5 menit lagi Chan, aku sangat lelah" balas Kai dengan suara khas baru bangun

"Kau sangat lelah? Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan ada apa dengan suara mu? Kau menangis?"

"ya! Pelan-pelan. Jangan menyerbuku dengan pertanyaan konyol mu itu" desis Kai yang mulai kesal

"ya baiklah, cepat kemari. Selesaikan urusan di sini baru kau boleh melanjutkan tidur cantik mu itu"

"baiklah…." Ucap Kai dan beranjak dari tempat tidur king sizenya

 _Skip time_

Setelah Kai menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersihnya tak lupa Ia bercermin seolah itu adalah ritual yang harus dilakukan setiap pagi dengan senyuman yang tak siapapun mengetahui artinya..

"Kau sangat tampan tuan Kim" ucap Kai dengan cengiran yang tak ada mengetahuinya. Seolah kata pujian 'sangat tampan' itu adalah suatu kewajiban yang harus ia ucapkan setiap hari.

Ya tak dapat dipungkiri ketampanan seorang Kim Kai yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya merasa kagum dan juga iri disaat bersamaan.

Namun tak semua hal yang dilihat secara kasat mata sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi. Kadang kala keelokan dari seseorang menutupi wajah aslinya, hal seperti ini dikenal dengan sebutan TOPENG.

Terlihat sebuah mobil ferrari memasuki kawasan KIM CORP. Setelah menghentikan mobil itu, turunlah seorang Namja Tan yang terlihat begitu menawan dengan setelan jas yang sangat sempurna dengan wajah yang terlihat maskulin tak lupa kesan dingin bagaikan es yang ada di kutub utara membuat seorang Kim Kai terlihat semakin menawan. Ya Kai adalah seorang presdir di sebuah perusahaan besar yang bernama KIM CORP.

Kai berjalan memasuki Perusahan itu dengan gagahnya, setiap karyawan yang melihatnya akan membungkuk sebagai bentuk sapaan terhadap presdirnya itu.

"Selamat pagi tuan"

Kai hanya membalas sapaan tersebut dengan anggukan sekali, bahkan beberapa orang yang beruntung akan mendapatkan senyuman yang menawan dari seorang KIM KAI. Sulit untuk menentukan sifat dari seorang Kim Kai, kadang bersikap santai dan kadang bersikap sensitive. Tetapi tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa orang yang melihat Kai pertama kalinya akan mengatakan bahwa Kai adalah orang yang sangat dingin. Cool Namja adalah sebutan dari beberapa yeoja yang berstatus sebagai karyawan di perusahan itu sekaligus penggemar dari bos besar mereka.

Kai memasuki sebuah ruangan di kantornya yang berada di lantai tarakhir. Setelah memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan dengan nama _**President Director**_ yang tak lain dan yang tak bukan adalah ruangannya sendiri, Kai melihat sosok seorang lelaki tinggi yang bersatus sebagai wakil presdir sekaligus penasehat dari perusahaannya yaitu Park Chanyeol. Selain sebagai wakil presdir dan penasehat perusahaan, Park Chanyeol juga merupakan sahabat dari Kim Kai bahkan sudah dianggap sebagai hyungnya.

"ada apa?"

"hei bung, calm down. Duduklah"

Kai berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang berada di tengah ruangan dekat dengan jendela dan langsung duduk.

"katakan ada apa ini? Kau mengganggu tidur ku."

"ada apa denganmu? Tak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"ckk. Aku sedikit lelah." Kai mencebil

"ada apa? Kau bersedih? Apa kau memimpikan _itu_ lagi?

"sudahlah. Kita tak perlu membahas itu sekarang. Katakan pada ku ada apa?" ketus Kai yang sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan Chanyeol beritahukan kepadanya.

"yayaya baiklah. Begini aku rasa kau harus mencari seorang sekertaris yang baru."

"mengapa? Apa dia ingin berhenti lagi?

"ohh ayolah Kai, dia harus bebas dari pekerjaan apapun. Dia sedang hamil" Chanyeol berbisik di akhir kalimatnya

"apa? Hamil? Bagaimana bisa?" heran Kai yang mengernyitkan dahinya

"hei ada apa denganmu? Dia mempunyai suami bung, kau tak perlu heran seperti itu."

"baiklah. Kau urus semuanya. Biarkan dia bebas, dan jangan lupa mencarikan sekertaris yang baru untukku." Putus Kai yang dianggukkan oleh Chanyeol.

* * *

 ** _FANFICTION by KKAIBEAR_**

 **in**

 ** _OPEN YOUR EYES_**

* * *

"hei Kyung. Mengapa kau selalu memanggilku hyung?" Tanya seorang Namja yang berambut blonde layaknya seorang pria bule.

"kau tak menyukainya?" jawab si pemilik nama

"bukan tak suka Kyungsoo, kau hanya tak pantas memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Panggil aku dengan sebutan yang semestinya." Jawab Namaja berambut blonde

"aku hanya suka memanggil mu dengan sebutan hyung, jika kau tak suka maka aku tidak akan berbicara padamu ataupun memanggilmu sampai kapanpun" ucap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimatnya

"yaa, Do Kyungsoo aku ini oppa mu, bukan hyung mu. Kau adalah seorang wanita Kyungii~ ingat itu." Timpal Kyungjae yang bersatus sebagai kakak kandung dari Kyungsoo

"tidak, aku tidak akan memanggil mu dengan sebutan itu. Entah mengapa hati ku merasa sesak jika mengucapkan kata itu." Balas Kyungsoo dengan tegas

"ahhh, jangan bilang kau masih memimpikan mimpi konyol mu itu."

"mimpi konyol? Ayolah siapa yang ingin mimpi itu selalu datang menghantui? Kau pikir aku suka? Tidak hyung, tidak ada yang menginginkan mimpi seperti itu, itu sangat menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan mimpi horror. Bahkan mimpi horror sudah jelas bahwa itu sangat menakutkan tapi… hhh mimpi yang selalu berulang membuat hati sesak dan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan, selalu berlinang air mata dikala sudah terbangun. Katakan padaku siapa yang ingin mempimpikan hal itu?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Kyung~~ aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau…" ucapan Kyungjae yang dipotong langsung oleh adik mungilnya itu.

"sudahlah, aku tak ingin membahas masalah ini" akhir Kyungsoo yang berjalan menjauh dari sang kakak menuju ruang tengah dari sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

Satu isakan lolos begitu saja dari mata bulat Kyungsoo mengingat percakapannya dengan sang kakak.

"hikss hikss. Mengapa menjadi sesak seperti ini? Aku benci hal ini. Hikss. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa hatiku sangat pedih dengan mimpi seperti ini."

Ting tong, ting tong _(anggap aja suara bel)_

Isakan Kyungsoo terhenti mendengar suara bel rumah yang berbunyi. Ia pun berjalan ke arah pintu rumah sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir sedari tadi.

 _Ceklek_

"cih.. kenapa lama sekali" ucap seorang wanita dengan gaya yang casual tapi terkesan elegan.

"Baekki-ahh." Pekik Kyungsoo melihat yeoja yang ada di depannya itu dengan ceria

"sudah lama Kyungi kecil ku" timpal yeoja dengan mata sipit dan bibir yang tipis nan pink itu

Mereka berdua pun saling berpelukan, melepas rindu satu sama lain. Di samping itu mereka berdua menitikkan air mata kerinduan yang selama ini melanda masing-masing yeoja tersebut.

"Hei hei, kau tak mempersilakan ku masuk terlebih dahulu? Aku sangat lelah Kyung~~ biarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu oke?" ucap yeoja bermata sipit itu sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kemudian tertawa bersama.

"haha, masuklah. Kemarikan koper mu biar kubantu" ucap Kyungsoo dan langsung menarik tangan yeoja yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya itu.

Mereka pun berjalan memasuki rumah, kemudian merebahkan badan di salah satu sofa berwarna softpink. Keduanya tampak bercerita dengan hebohnya tak lupa candaan tawa di sela-sela percakapan mereka. Mereka berdua melepas rindu layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sudah dipisahkan bertahun-tahun.

"Kyungi~ahh siapa yang dat.. Baekhyun~ahh." Ucap Kyungjae terpenggal karena melihat seseorang wanita yang berparas cantik duduk di ruang tengah

"Kyungjae Oppa." Pekik yeoja yang duduk bersama Kyungsoo di sofa ruang tengah mereka

"hei, kapan kau datang?" Kyungjae berjalan menuju dua wanita cantik yang berada di ruang tersebut, dan langsung memeluk salah satu wanita yang bernama Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.

"ahh aku sangat merindukan kalian berdua." Ucap Baekhyun atau yang sering dipanggil Baekki oleh Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan Kyungjae kemudian duduk di sofa kembali.

"bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kyungjae

"baik Oppa. Seperti yang kau lihat" balas Baekhyun

"kau selalu begitu. Oh ya apa kau punya kerjaan di sini? Tak biasanya kau datang untuk sekedar menyapa kami. Jangan tersinggung, oppa hanya menakannya saja. Sepertinya kau sangat enggan berkunjung ke Korea"

"oh ayolah, biarkan dia istirahat terlebih dahulu, simpan pertanyaan mu itu. Dia akan tinggal di sini untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Benarkan?" timpal Kyungsoo yang melirik kea rah Baekhyun

"ya, tentu saja. Aku sangat merindukan Kyungsoo kecil ku." Ucap Baekhyun dan mencubit gemas pipi mulus Kyungsoo

"hei aku sudah besar, jangan memanggilku Kyungsoo kecil lagi baek." Balas Kyungsoo yang kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya layaknya anak kecil

"hei hei jangan mempoutkan bibir mu itu. Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan gaya seperti itu." Balas Kyungjae melihat adik nya melakukan hal itu

Mereka pun tertawa karena kelakuan Kyungsoo seperti itu. Obrolan mereka pun berlanjut, membahas masalah pekerjaan, canda gurau dan sebagainya. Sampai telepon Kyungsoo bergetar mendandakan adanya panggilan yang masuk.

* * *

 _Drrt drrt drrrt_

"siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun ke Kyungsoo

"entahlah, nomor tak dikenal." Jawab Kyungsoo disertai dengan gelengan kepala

"sebaiknya kau jawab. Mungkin salah satu telpon penting." Ucap Kyungjae kemudian mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo

"halo ini dengan siapa" Tanya Kyungsoo kepada seseorang yang ada di seberang telpon

" _ya, bisa bicara dengan Kyungsoo?"_

"iya, ini dengan saya sendiri" jawab Kyungsoo dengan menatap Kyungjae dan Baekhyun secara bergantian

"…."

"benarkah? Anda tidak sedang bercanda bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu dengan wajah yang sepertinya akan meledak

"…."

"tentu saja pak, tentu."

"…."

"ya terima kasih pak, terima kasih. Ya sampai jumpa" sambungan telpon pun terputus, dan Kyungsoo akhirnya berteriak kesenangan karena telpon yang diterima tadi. Wajahnya memerah karena terlalu senang.

"hei ada apa? Kau seperti orang gila saja. Katakan yang jelas ada apa? Aku merinding melihat mu Kyung~" Tanya Baekhyun yang mulai merinding melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang seperti cacing kepanasan

"yaaaa, daebakk,, oh tidak, terima kasih Tuhan. Akhirnya, aaaaaaa" ucap Kyungsoo kesenangan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu dan akhirnya mendapat gelengan kepala dari kedua orang yang sedang menatapnya bingung

* * *

 ** _FANFICTION by KKAIBEAR_**

 **in**

 ** _OPEN YOUR EYES_**

* * *

TBC

~ apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo? Siapa yang menelponnya? ~

Tunggu jawabannya di Chapter berikutnya

Typo everywhere

Terimakasih buat senpai ku yang selalu mendukung dan memberi masukan. Terimakasih juga buat teman-teman, dongsaeng-dongsaeng yang mendukung. Aku sayang kalian.

Jangan lupa review yah…

Salam hangat KkaiBear

Oh iya Rappresaglia jg udah update loh, mampir yahhh :))


	3. Chapter 3 (That Time)

_~memang tak ada yang tahu bagaimana kehidupan manusia akan berjalan kedepannya. Masih banyak yang mendebatkan perihal kehidupan, apakah kehidupan itu adalah TAKDIR atau hanya sebuah PILIHAN HIDUP~_

Hari yang sangat baik bagi Kyungsoo, sekertaris perusahaan yang sempat menolak lamaran kerjanya menghubunginya kembali dan mengatakan bahwa ia telah mendapatkan kesempatan keduanya. Setelah menceritakan kepada Kakak dan sahabatnya ia tersenyum kegirangan, menampilkan deretan gigi yang putih bersih. Mata bulat layaknya burung hantu tak terlihat lagi bahkan sudah hilang bagai ditelan bumi lantaran berita gembira itu.

"Kau harus mentraktirku Kyung" titah Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Ya sahabatnya itu tak akan pernah meminta traktiran kepada Kyungsoo dikala Kyungsoo sedang mendapatkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan entah itu kesempatan bekerja mendapatkan pacar baru bahkan ketika kelulusan sekolah mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda menerima titah dari sahabatnya itu dan akan mengerjakannya. Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kegirangan layaknya orang gila pada umumnya sampai kedua orang yang ada di dekatnya bergidik ngeri. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari sekertaris itu hanya memberitahu bahwa ia mendapatkan kesempatan kedua bukan berarti ia diterima untuk bekerja bukan?

Langkah kaki kecil Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki sebuah perusahaan besar. Tubuh kecil yang berbalut jas formal wanita itu berjalan dengan anggunnya membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arahnya, entah itu tatapan menarik perhatian atau tatapan kebingungan (?)

"kau sudah menghubungi model itu?" Tanya pria tan yang berbalut kemeja putih yang dilapisi jas formal duduk di sebuah kursi besar yang menandakan bahwa dia adalah bos besar dari perusahaan besar pula.

"tentu saja tuan Kim, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini" jawab pria yang lebih tua sedikit dibanding dengan pria tan tadi.

"baiklah. Jika dia sudah sampai suruh secepatnya ke ruangan ku. kau bisa ke…" ucap pria tan dan terpotong ketika pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba terbuka.

"selamat siang tuan" ucap seorang wanita yang membuka pintu ruangan tersebut

"oh silakan masuk nona" titah sekertaris Seo –pria yang lebih tua dari pria tan-

"terima kasih" balas wanita itu

"silakan duduk nona, kita akan membahas kontrak dengan tuan Kim terlebih dahulu" kata sekertaris Seo lagi dan dianggukkan oleh wanita itu.

"saya hanya akan menjelaskan garis besarnya saja, untuk lebih lengkapnya kau bisa membicarakannya atau menanyakannya kepada sekertaris ku"

"baik tuan Kim, saya mengerti" ucap wanita tersebut

 _Skip time_

Di lain tempat, seorang wanita bermata bulat tengah berjalan ke salah satu ruangan yang berada di perusahaan besar yang dimasukinya tadi, ya dia Kyungsoo sedang memasuki ruangan bersama salah seorang karyawan yang bekerja di perusahaan tersebut, Kim Taehyung. Senyum di wajah Kyungsoo tak pernah pudar semenjak ia mendapat telpon untuk kesempatan keduanya tersebut, ia tidak peduli bagaimana hasilnya nanti yang terpenting sekarang adalah berusaha yang terbaik.

"silakan masuk nona Do" ucap Taehyung

"terima kasih tuan.." gantung Kyungsoo yang tidak megetahui nama karyawan yang menemaninya.

"taehyung, Kim Taehyung." Sambung Taehyung yang mengetahui maksud Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimatnya tadi.

"ahh iya tuan Taehyung"

"tak usah seformal itu nona Do"

"dan kau juga tak usah seformal itu denganku" mereka berdua pun tertawa kecil bersama.

Setelah memasuki ruangan itu terlihatlah sosok pria tinggi yang mempunyai telinga yang bisa dibilang mirip dengan Dobby dalam film _Harry Potter_. Kyungsoo mengerjap melihat seseorang yang ada di depannya membuat ia menatap kagum. Kyungsoo mengira orang yang menelponnya adalah pria tua yang memiliki postur yang aaarrggghh mengerikan, layaknya om-om penggoda. Tapi pemilik suara bariton itu berbanding terbalik dengan pemikiran Kyungsoo.

Tanpa disadari Kai masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol selama perbincangan antara Tuan Park dan Kyungsoo berlangsung . Kai sangatlah heran dan juga senang melihat Kyungsoo ada di ruangan tersebut.

"ohh, Kai-ahh sejak kapan kau datang?". Kyungsoo menengok kebelakang untuk melihat lawan bicara Chanyeol itu. Kyungsoo heran melihat Kai ada di ruangan Chanyeol. Dalam benaknya bertanya-tanya apakah Kai juga bekerja di Perusahaan Tuan Park?

"ahh tidak Chan lanjutkan pembahasan kalian" Kai yang menahan senyumnya setelah menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo telah resmi bekerja di perusahaannya itu.

"tidak Kai, kami sudah selesai. Kyungsoo-ssi silakan ke ruangan mu Taehyung akan mengantar mu". Titah Chanyeol yang dianggukkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens entah perasaan apa yang dimiliki oleh Kai terhadap Kyungsoo. Kai begitu senang mendengar Kyungsoo telah bekerja di perusahannya, tapi ada perasaan aneh yang ada dalam dirinya seperti perasaan yang tidak tertahankan, perasaan yang membuat hati Kai berdesir kembali seperti dulu. Apakah ini yang dinamakan rindu?

"terima kasih Taehyung-ssi"

"ahh sudah ku bilang santai saja Kyungsoo-yaa" dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo merasa Taehyung berperawakan yang baik. Dari awal masuk perusaahan Taehyung sudah membantunya beberapa kali padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Apakah mungkin karena mereka seumuran sehingga kedekatan diantaranya dapat terjalin, entah yang jelas keduanya merasa seperti teman lama.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu kyung" Taehyung melambaikan tangan ke Kyungsoo sembari meninggalkan ruangan para karyawan. Kyungsoo yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Taehyung.

"Kyungiieeee~~"

"Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat kehadiran Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba di perusahaan itu.

"ahh jangan-jangan kau juga kerja di sini?" sambung Kyungsoo yang kemudian dianggukkan oleh Baekhyun.

"aku sangat lapar, berhentilah melihat ku seperti itu. Ayo ke kantin, ku dengar dari karyawan lainnya makanan di kantin perusahaan sangan enak. Ayo" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memasuki Kantin perusahaan yang besar, mereka langsung mengambil makanan dan juga mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk mereka berbincang sebelum kembali bekerja. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak bekerja sebagai karyawan di perusahaan tersebut, Baekhyun hanya memiliki kerja sama dengan perusahaan itu sehingga Baekhyun tidak terikat aturan kerja seperti Kyugsoo.

Setelah mengambil tempat duduk di tengah kantin Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyantap makanan mereka, tidak lama setelah itu datang salah seorang karyawan yang memiliki jabatan yang lebih tinggi dibanding karyawan yang ada di sekitar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kim Minseok Manager di perusahaan KIM INDUSTRI khususnya di bidang Marketing, sontak saja Kyungsoo berdiri dan membungkuk sebentar pertanda menyapa atasannya setelah membaca ID card resmi dari perusahaan itu.

"santai saja, anggap aku hanya temanmu. Aku ingin makan dengan tenang, dan jika aku pergi bersama karyawan yang lain aku yakin mereka hanya akan bercerita sepanjang waktu tanpa berniat memakan makanannya" ucap Minseok yang diakhiri dengan senyuman manis.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling menatap heran. Baekhyun tak pernah berhenti berceloteh dalam hati, niat awal Baekhyun ingin makan berdua dengan Kyungsoo dan ingin bercerita mengenai kejadian hari ini. Tapi apa daya tak disangka salah seorang karyawan datang menghampiri mereka dan ikut bergabung. Padahal jika dilihat sisi kantin yang lain masih banyak kursi kosong jika ingin makan dengan tenang. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang hampir memakan Minseok.

"ahh perkenalkan aku Kim Minseok kalian bisa memanggilku Minseok. Apa kalian karyawan baru di sini? Aku baru melihat kalian". Sontak saja Baekhyun kembali berceloteh dalam hati dan berkata _bukannya dia ingin makan dengan tenang? Lalu mengapa dia berbicara. Setelah di lihat berulang kali sepertinya aku pernah melihat wanita ini._

"ya, saya karyawan baru di sini Minseok-ssi". Minseok mengangguk dan melirik Baekhyun….. Mengerti dengan lirikan Minseok, Baekhyun langsung menjawab "ah saya hanya mitra kerja, aku hanya menjadi model di beberapa produk baru nanti" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sembari mereka berbincang-bincang, pintu kantin terbuka kembali dan menampilkan petinggi perusahaan, ya mereka adalah Kim Kai dan juga Park Chanyeol serta beberapa bawahannya juga sekertarisnya di belakang mengikuti mereka. Sontak saja seluruh karyawan maupun staf di kantin itu berdiri dan menundukkan badannya menghormati pemilik perusahan besar itu.

Kai dan Chanyeol berjalan ke arah meja yang ditempati Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan juga Minseok. Mereka duduk melingkar mengikuti lengkungan meja tersebut. Setelah Kai dan Chanyeol duduk datanglah beberapa staf kantin dan membawakan makanan yang biasa di makan oleh Chanyeol dan Kai. Kedua pemimpin perusahaan itu jarang datang ke kantin perusahaan, mereka akan datang sekali atau duakali dalam seminggu.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling menatap heran mengapa serta gugup karena orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mejanya adalah pemimpin perusahaan dan juga Managernya. Seolah keduanya akan dieksekusi.

"santai saja Kyungsoo-ssi Baekhyun-ssi, kami akan makan di sini karena ada Minseok noona" ucap Chanyeol dan disertai dengan senyuman mautnya. Baekhyun sontak menganggukkan kepala. Pikiran Baekhyun hanya tertuju kepada senyum pria yang ada di depannya itu. Di samping itu, Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo dalam keheningan tanpa seucap kata hingga membuat si pemilik mata owl itu merasa gugup.

"Sayang~~" ucap seorang yeoja yang dengan tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kai. Sontak saja Baekhyun menganga dengan tindakan yeoja tersebut.

"Hyun Ji-ahh, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kai langsung berdiri dan memutar badannya menatap Hyun Ji entah mengapa Kai hanya kesal dan tidak suka jika Hyun Ji seperti itu di depan Kyungsoo. Seperti ada perasaan menolak hubungannya dengan Hyun Ji jika di sepan Kyungsoo.

"Kai-ahh sayang aku rindu padamu, makanya aku ke sini". Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar melihat sikap manja yang di buat-buat oleh Hyun Ji. "Jangan dipedulikan, dia memang tidak tahu malu" ucap Chanyeol menenangan keadaan di Meja itu. Sedangkan Minseok sudah mengerlingkan matanya tidak suka dengan Hyun Ji. Tanpa mereka sadari Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut melihat adegan di depannya itu. Kyungsoo memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Baekhyun yang melihat itu pun sontak memegang bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menengok kearah Baekhyun dan berkata "perasaan itu kembali Baek, aku takut." Ucap Kyungsoo gemetaran dan merasa kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.

"maaf tuan, saya dan Kyungsoo Izin hari ini. Kami akan ke rumah sakit" tanpa berucap panjang lebar Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol yang hendak bertanya mengurungkan niatnya melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo telah pergi, sementara Kai merasakan nyeri di hatinya melihat Kyungsoo pergi. Minseok yang melihat semuanya semakin yakin bahwa Kyungsoo karyawan di perusahaan itu adalah Kyungienya.

TBC

Masih ada yang nungguin cerita ini?

Review nya yah manteman


End file.
